The invention relates to a screw connection device for connecting the flared ends of two pipes.
Screw connection devices of the above mentioned type are known from practical application. In the process it has proven successful to provide one pipe end with an E flare and the other pipe end with an F flare. For the production of a fluid tight connection between the two pipe ends the E flare is pressed against the F flare. However, the disadvantage of the screw connection device known from practical application is that the flares can be damaged by being pressed too hard against one another and as a result the fluid tightness of the connection can no longer be guaranteed. In addition it is known to arrange a spacer or spacer ring between the flares. However, a spacer or spacer ring must be secured in a housing to make possible a reliable installation of the screw connection device in order to prevent the spacer from falling out prior to installation. This requires additional production steps which have a negative impact on the production costs of a screw connection device.